Corazón acorazado
by Lurque
Summary: UA. La misión de Kanda es proteger a Lenalee, el bebé que poseé el Corazón; Allen es enviado por los Noé para matarla y Lavi tiene un molesto complejo de mamá. Además, Lenalee crece muy rápido y debe aprender las cosas básicas de la vida.
1. Noche 1: Las tres niñeras

**Sinopsis:** La Orden Negra Religiosa ordena a Kanda, uno de los mejores Exorcistas, proteger el posible Corazón de la Inocencia: un bebé llamado Lenalee. Kanda debe llevarla desde Central hasta la Orden General en Inglaterra, pero en su camino se interponen un chico de brazo deforme y ojo maldito cuyas intención es matar al bebé, y un conejo rojo con complejo de madre que en algún momento se le pegó como una lapa con el pretexto de registrar la historia. Los tres acaban haciendo de niñera de la pequeña Lenalee que, para colmo, crece muy rápido y debe aprender a hacer las cosas básicas de la vida.

**Advertencias: **Es Universo Alterno, pero mantengo la Inocencia y la guerra contra el Conde, sólo que los papeles que desempeñan cada uno están cambiados, por lo que algunos personajes estarán bastante OOC al principio, aunque luego irán tomando su cauce. Puede que haya yaoi en un futuro, aun no lo sé. La idea la saqué al ver Ice Age (La edad de hielo) de Disney y no sé por qué lo relacioné con D. Gray-Man, pero es que Seth me recordaba tanto a Lavi y Many tenía cosas de Kanda a veces que... simplemente no pude resistirme xD. Diego y Allen no es que se parezcan, pero alguien tenía que hacer de él.

**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuera Katsura Hoshino, enfermaría menos y trabajaría más (además de que no necesitaría hacer fics).

* * *

**CORAZÓN ACORAZADO.**

**

* * *

Noche 1: _Las tres niñeras_. **

El Exorcista comprobó de nuevo la dirección que tenía escrita en ese trozo de papel, el cual debía haber quemado nada más leerlo, pero estaba perdido en medio de ninguna parte (ya que ese pueblo ni siquiera figuraba en el mapa) y la dirección era un nombre en otro idioma que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder pronunciar.

_Tsk_. Chistó la lengua en desagrado. No le hacía ninguna gracia esta misión, pero se la habían impuesto como castigo por haber agredido a sus _compañeros_, los inútiles Buscadores que se echan continuamente el mérito de las misiones completadas por los Exorcistas. Aquellos que se interponían en su trabajo y a los que debía estar salvando el pellejo en cada misión por su incompetencia. Le sacaban de quicio: no eran más que simples humanos, fáciles de reemplazar. Kanda simplemente les recordaba cual era su posición en la Orden. Pero al parecer sus modos no eran tolerados -tampoco es que fueran a hacerle nada ya que como Exorcista le necesitaban-, así que la única forma de _castigarle_ era mandándole a misiones como _esa_.

Le habían llamado a mitad de su anterior misión para cancelarla y darle esta nueva. ¿Acaso tenía él cara de niñera? Mejor que nadie respondiese esa pregunta o hiciese mención a su figura andrógena, porque sentirían su rabia a través de Mugen, su espada e Inocencia. Komui, su superior, había insistido en que recibiera un curso rápido de pre-mamá, a lo que él se había negado completamente y había insistido en que cuidaría de ella hasta que cualquier otro Exorcista volviese de su misión para ocuparse de ésta y así poder él volver a la suya. Aun podía oír como el Supervisor accedía y le pedía una simple cosa: _trae sana y salva a mi querida hermana, por favor. _Tsk, en primer lugar no debería haber permitido que experimentasen con ella como les diese la gana. Kanda había soltado un _hmp_ y se había puesto en marcha.

Pasaba el mediodía cuando encontró el dichoso bar donde debía reunirse con el enviado de Central que debía llevarle hasta Lenalee. Agarró a Mugen y entró con determinación, pero sin llamar la atención. La taberna estaba repleta de ociosos caballeros y damas de dudosa dignidad. Nadie se había girado a mirarle, a pesar de lo llamativo de su traje de Exorcista. Ojeó el lugar sin encontrar al representante de Central, así que fue a sentarse en una mesa lejana. Una camarera se acercó a tomarle nota en seguida. Pidió soba e ignoró el tono empalagoso de la muchacha. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

A un par de mesas de donde se había sentado, un chico de su misma edad, pelirrojo, con un parche cubriéndole un ojo y el otro visible de color verde, utilizaba sus mejores dotes de seducción con dos atractivas señoritas, que le reían cada gracia que hacía.

–Así que le dije: ¡eh tú, si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que desaparezcas! –contaba en ese momento, dándose aires.

–¡Oh Lavi-kun, eres tan varonil! –exclamaba una de las chicas.

–Sí, y tan apuesto –le secundaba la otra.

–Vamos chicas, no es para tanto, aunque he de admitir que algo de razón lleváis, pero no puedo compararme con dos señoritas como vosotras, de tan alta distinción y porte elegante.

Las dos mujeres rieron halagadas y sus ojos se elevaron a las dos figuras que acaban de aparecer tras Lavi.

–Oh cariño, este es Lavi, nos estaba contando sus hazañas por Oriente –le comentó una de las mujeres a uno de los dos fuertes hombres que miraban de mala forma a Lavi.

–Sí, eso parece, ¿por qué no comprobamos cuánta verdad llevan tus historias, eh _Lavi_? –le propuso el hombre que vestía como marinero, crujiéndose los nudillos.

Lavi comenzó a sudar frío, se levantó de la mesa y se alejó todo lo que pudo de esos dos hombres, en dirección a la mesa de Kanda, sin saberlo.

–Vamos, ¿no eres tan valiente? Demuéstralo –insistía el otro hombre, que estaba rapado.

–Bueno muchachos, no hay por qué armar un escándalo e interrumpir la cena de los caballeros y damiselas...

–¡Estabas filtreando con nuestras chicas! –gritó el marinero y tiró por los aires la mesa más cerca, comenzando un gran revuelo. Todo el mundo miraba la escena, excepto el japonés que disfrutaba de su soba.

–¡No, no, no es así! Es que las vi solas y pensé en hacerles compañía...

–Claro, que gentil. Pues no estaban solas.

–Eso puedo verlo –murmuró Lavi, aun con las manos en alto y retrocediendo. De pronto distinguió a un portador de la cruz rosada y vio en él su salvación. Se puso en una posición estratégica para que la silla que iban a lanzarle se dirigiese al japonés cuando él se apartase. Ocurrió tal y como planeó.

Todo el mundo quedó sorprendido cuando el tipo se levantó con una velocidad anormal y rompió la silla en el aire con una espada. Nadie respiró durante varios segundos. Lavi vio como su plan había surtido efecto y corrió a protegerse tras el japonés.

–¡Sálvame, quiero vivir! –exclamó Lavi, colocándose tras Kanda.

–Quita –se zafó Kanda de su agarre.

–Eh, sólo queremos coger a ese tipo y largarnos, si no te importa, claro –le dijo el bonachón con pintas de marinero.

–Si no te dan una paliza hoy, te la darán mañana –le dijo Kanda, mirándole de reojo.

–Pues yo preferiría mañana, ¿vale? –contestó Lavi, aun escondiéndose tras Kanda.

–Oye, te romperemos el cuello para que no sientas nada, ¿qué dices? –le dijo el rapado.

–¿Dos tíos contra un inútil? –se preguntó Kanda.

–Excelente observación –comentó Lavi, sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo.

–¡Ese inútil estaba filtreando con nuestras chicas! –estalló el marinero.

–Me da igual lo que hiciera, pero no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando como –dijo, alzando a Mugen.

–¡Cuéntaselo a quien le importe! –exclamó el rapado.

–¡Pues a mí me importa! –respondió Lavi, que parecía tener incontinencia verbal.

–Cállate –le dijo Kanda, malhumorado.

Los dos tipos grandes sacaron sus respectivas armas: el primero una espada y el otro una pistola. En un rápido movimiento, Kanda cortó en dos la pistola y frenó el ataque directo del de la espada. Lavi se quedó admirado por su destreza, luego su cara pasó a ser una de dolor al ver la paliza que el Exorcista les propinó. Pero en algún momento de la pelea, el resto de marineros que habían en la taberna sacaron sus armas y atacaron también, haciendo que la pelea saliese a la calle. Lavi seguía escudándose en Kanda, quien repartía ostias por todos lados. Cuando terminó, a Lavi le invadió tal júbilo, que se tiró literalmente encima de Kanda con un sonoro: _¡yujuuu, lo conseguimos!_

Cuando se dio cuenta de la postura en la que habían quedado, miles de gotitas le cayeron por la cabeza ante la mala aura que desprendía el cuerpo de su salvador.

–Que ojos tan preciosos... –le dijo, en un intento de calmar su furia.

–Quítate de encima –le susurró amenazadoramente Kanda, entornando los ojos de una forma que le puso los pelos de punta.

Lavi obedeció y miró a su alrededor para seccionarse de que todos estaban inconscientes.

–Jo, tú y yo somos un equipo sensacional, ¿qué tal si...?

–No –se le adelantó Kanda, guardando a Mugen al tiempo que echaba a andar.

Pero Lavi no se iba a rendir a la primera negativa.

–Eres un Exorcista, ¿no? ¿Estás en una misión?

Kanda se limitó a ignorarle.

–Supongo que esa espada es tu Inocencia, parece que estás muy bien sincronizado con ella –seguía diciendo Lavi, con las manos tras la nuca.

La paciencia de Kanda empezaba a llegar a su límite.

–¿Sabes? Yo también podría ser compatible, ¿por qué no me llevas contigo por si encuentras una Inocencia que me valga?

–No creo que un inútil como tú sea compatible –dijo Kanda, sin contención alguna–. Lo único que quieres es que alguien te salve el culo cuando te metas en líos.

–Veo que eres muy hábil –Kanda rodó los ojos, ¿es que nunca iba a callarse?–. De acuerdo, tú abre camino señor... ehm... no pillé tu nombre...

–Kanda –dijo secamente, aunque no supo muy bien por qué le contestó. Debería haberle ignorado.

–¿Kanda? ¿Kanda Yuu, el Exorcista japonés? ¡Buah tío! ¿Qué clase de nombre es Kanda? Deberías llamarte Yuu el mimoso, o Yuu el melancólico, o Yuu el... ¡Ah!

Kanda se había girado con muy malas pulgas, Lavi se quedó paralizado protegiéndose la cara de un más que seguro ataque del japonés, pero era una visión tan patética que ni siquiera merecía la pena darle.

–No me sigas más –dijo entre dientes finalmente y retomó su camino.

–Vaya, vaya... –suspiró Lavi, mirando como se marchaba–, un tipo solitario, ¿eh?... –murmuró para sí–. Si buscas al tipo de Central, yo puedo decirte por donde se fue.

Kanda no se detuvo.

–¿Qué va a saber un conejo idiota como tú?

Lavi se quedó un momento paralizado por el apodo... ¿conejo?

–Bueno, sé que llevaba un bebé y que se marchó perseguido por Akumas de nivel 2 –dejó caer como si nada, mientras volvía a colocar sus manos tras la nuca y miraba hacia otro lado despistado.

–¿Cómo dices? –se giró Kanda.

–¿Quieres que te guíe? –le insinuó Lavi.

Finalmente, Kanda no tuvo más remedio que seguir al tipo del parche, cuya incontinencia verbal le estaba dando fuertes dolores de cabeza. Se preguntaba cómo es que sabía tanto acerca de la Inocencia y los Exorcistas, pero ya le preguntaría luego cuando se hubiese asegurado de que Lenalee estaba bien. Barajó las opciones de que fuese una trampa, pero no percibía de Lavi ninguna vibración Akuma, aunque bien podría tratarse de uno de esos humanos que colaboraban con el Conde a cambio de dinero; sí, tenía toda la pinta, pero así iría más rápido que si buscara por su cuenta.

Le condujo hacia el bosque mientras le hablaba de un sin fin de cosas que le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. En algún momento había aprendido a no escucharle, convirtiéndose en un continuo zumbido en su oído al que trataba de ignorar por encima de todo. Se concentró en su alrededor para estar alerta por la posible trampa.

-

-

-

Contemplaban como los humanos luchaban contra los Akumas que ellos mismos habían enviado. Observaban desde una posición alta, sobre la copa del árbol más cercano y a la vez, el más alto. Ella estaba montada sobre un paraguas cuya punta era una calavera y él descansaba con mirada vacía sobre la rama.

–Míralos Allen, son tan patéticos tratando de proteger al bebé.

–¿Por qué no han mandado a los Exorcistas? –preguntó él, sin mucha emoción.

–El bebé está protegido por una tropa entera de Central, los Exorcistas aun no han llegado, por eso hemos atacado. Deja que los Akuma hagan el trabajo sucio primero.

–¿Por qué tanta protección por un bebé, Road?

–Quien sabe, por eso estás aquí Allen, para averiguarlo –la muchacha se tiró a su cuello–, el Conde tiene muchas esperanzas en ti, así que no le falles.

–No lo haré –aseguró el muchacho de vacíos orbes grises.

–Yo también espero mucho de ti... _Allen –_le susurróRoad y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, desapareció.

–¡Será mejor que lo hagas bien, lero! –exclamó el paraguas, antes de desaparecer con Road.

El llamado Allen continuó mirando cómo esos humanos eran atacados por los Akumas, sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro.

-

-

-

–...y entonces descubrió que tenía pintalabios en el cuello de la camisa, de un rosado muy diferente al que ella estaba usando –Lavi rió ante el recuerdo–, se puso echa una furia, pero al final... –el monólogo de Lavi se interrumpió cuando chocó contra la espalda de Kanda, quien se había parado de pronto.

El japonés le hubiera mirado mal como mínimo por ese acto, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacerlo. Acababan de encontrar los restos de la escolta que portaban al bebé. La mayoría estaban muertos y convertidos en polvo, pero también habían cadáveres mutilados repartidos por el lugar. A Lavi se le pasaron las ganas de bromear cuando vio la escena. Kanda encontró a alguien desangrándose, pero vivo.

Corrió hacia él y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa.

–¡¿Dónde está?! –rugió.

–Exorcista...

–¿Dónde está el bebé? ¡Responde! –lo zarandeó un poco, motivado por la ira.

–Allí... Akumas... –levantó débilmente el brazo y señaló hacia el bosque.

Kanda le soltó de mala manera y comenzó a correr hacia allí, sujetando a Mugen que aun iba envainada.

–Espera Kanda, ¿no vas a ayudarle? Aun puede salvarse si cortamos las hemorragias –le dijo Lavi.

Pero Kanda no perdió tiempo en responderle.

–Ayuda... le... Bookman... –le dijo el soldado a duras penas.

Lavi le miró con impotencia durante unos segundo, luego cerró los puños y se obligó a sí mismo a borrar toda expresión en su rostro. Cogió el pequeño martillo que llevaba oculto y siguió los pasos de Kanda.

No era muy difícil seguir el rastro de los Akumas: todo estaba destruido a su paso. Encontró sangre por el camino, si resultaba ser del bebé no tendría ninguna compasión con los Akuma (no iba a tenerla de todos modos).

Visualizó al primer Akuma cerca del lago con la cascada, cuya agua al caer llevaba un rato escuchando. Lo destruyó al momento. Mugen vibraba, conteniendo su furia. El resto se detuvieron y comenzaron a disparar cerca de la orilla del lago. Kanda vio como uno de los Akuma llevaba al bebé, así que se apresuró en acabar con ellos mientras maldecía a los inútiles de Central. Debía cogerla y marcharse de ahí antes de que apareciese un Noé. Ciertamente, había sido muy estúpido enviar una tropa entera de soldados para protegerla: lo hubieran hecho mejor si hubiesen enviado una mujer, así habría pasado desapercibida.

Kanda luchó contra ellos pero le superaban considerablemente en número y en cualquier momento podrían usar al bebé como escudo, dejándole en una delicada situación. Tal y como había previsto, el Akuma que sujetaba a Lenalee le amenazó con hacerle daño si seguía luchando contra ellos. Justo en ese momento, el Akuma recibió un martillazo en la cabeza que le hizo explotar y el bebé, llorando fuertemente, cayó en los brazos de Lavi. Kanda le miró con los ojos entornados.

–Te dije que a lo mejor era usuario de Inocencia –le sacó la lengua.

Kanda rodó los ojos y terminó con el resto de Akumas sin contención alguna.

–Tranquilo, parece estar bien –le dijo Lavi refiriéndose a Lenalee, después de que no quedase vivo ningún Akuma–, has sido muy valiente –le habló al bebé.

–¿Quién eres? –le preguntó sin rodeos Kanda, mientras envainaba a Mugen.

–Lavi, sucesor de Bookman. Mi deber es registrar si este bebé es el Corazón o no, por eso estoy aquí –le reveló el pelirrojo–, aunque no tenía que interferir, pero no me quedó otra.

–Tsk –desvió la mirada Kanda, mientras comprobaba los alrededores.

–En estas situaciones se suele decir _gracias_ –le puso morros Lavi. Kanda le ignoró–. Está bien, te ayudaré a llevarla hasta la Orden.

–Ni hablar –contestó tajante.

–Tú y yo la protegeremos mejor...

–Entérate, nunca ha existido un tú y yo, ni existirá un tú y yo, es más, si no fuera por mí no existirías tú.

Lavi tragó saliva intimidado.

–¿Sólo hasta Inglaterra?

–Abre las orejas conejo: no vas a venir –dijo Kanda, deletreando cada sílaba de las cuatro últimas palabras.

–Vale, eres un borde –volvió a ponerle morros Lavi a la vez que se le ocurría una idea–, pero ¿sabes algo sobre bebés? Porque no creo que estés muy puesto en el tema.

–¿Y tú sí? –alzó un ceja Kanda, cruzándose de brazos.

–Es lo mejor a la hora de ligar –le sonrió confiado. Se puso en pie aun con Lenalee en los brazos–. Será mejor que eche un vistazo, por si aun quedasen Akumas –dijo, y acto seguido hizo ascender a su martillo.

–Muy inteligente conejo, expón al bebé a la vista de todos –le dijo Kanda, comenzando a latirle la sien ante la estupidez del Bookman.

Lenalee iba envuelta en unas mantas de las que, sin que Lavi se diese cuenta, se estaba escurriendo.

–¡Kanda! –gritó, cuando se percató de ello, aunque un poco tarde ya que el bebé caía.

–¡Maldito conejo! –exclamó Kanda echando a correr para coger a Lenalee al aire.

Justo en ese momento algo se interpuso y la cogió al vuelo, pero Kanda se lo quitó inmediatamente que aterrizó en la hierba, dándole tiempo además a desenvainar a Mugen.

La persona que se había interpuesto desprendía un aura oscura que le había puesto en alerta, pero en seguida se aclaró la garganta y serenó el rostro, convirtiéndolo en una expresión de absoluta amabilidad.

–Esa bolita es mía –le dijo en un tono muy amable, señalando al bebé.

–Mmm no, porque esa bolita es nuestra –contestó Lavi, haciendo que su martillo descendiese. Kanda seguía mirando desconfiado al desconocido. Su llamativa cicatriz en el ojo o sus cabellos blancos delataban que no era una persona normal.

–¿Nuestra? –repitió el recién llegado, que en seguida puso cara de siniestra sospecha–, pues formáis una extraña pareja.

–No hay un nuestra –dijo Kanda, con un susurro que ponía los pelos de punta.

–Entiendo... no podéis tener hijos y queréis adoptar –seguía montándose su película el albino, quien ahora se pasaba el dedo por la barbilla de forma deductora.

–¡Exacto! –exclamó felizmente Lavi, y olvidando que debía estar atento al albino de la cicatriz en el ojo, desenvainó a Mugen y se la puso en el cuello a Lavi, a la vez que un aura de los más peligrosa le rodeaba.

–Una broma más y te mato.

La verdad es que era una escena bastante divertida, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Kanda seguía con Lenalee en brazos.

–No podréis salir de aquí –les dijo de repente el otro muchacho. Su ojo izquierdo, el que tenía la cicatriz, se había vuelto negro y parecía estar viendo algo muy lejos–, los Akuma están rodeando la zona. Los nivel 3 se están acercando; tendríais una posibilidad si no llevaseis el bebé con vosotros.

–¿Cómo puedes saber si están concentrándose o no? –le preguntó Lavi, alzando una ceja.

–Porque mi ojo maldito puede verlos en un radio de 20 km.

–Que bicho raro... -le murmuró Lavi a Lenalee, intentando ser disimulado sin conseguirlo. El bebé rió antes su gesto.

–Puedo ayudaros a salir de aquí –les dijo el muchacho–. Me llamo Allen Walker, amigo –se dirigió al japonés.

–No soy tu amigo –dejó bien claro Kanda–. Si no hay camino, lo abriremos. Vamos conejo –declaró el Exorcista, cambiando de postura a Lenalee y echando a caminar.

A Lavi le sorprendió que ahora sí le dejase ir con él. Dio varios pasos siguiéndole.

–Si vais por ahí, moriréis antes de que oscurezca –les dijo tranquilamente Allen–. Los que habéis derrotado antes no eran más que una pequeña avanzadilla que el Conde ha mandado para explorar los alrededores y... posiblemente haya algún Noé cerca –su rostro se tornó siniestro durante un momento que ninguno de los otros dos hombres llegaron a ver.

–Kanda... eso tiene sentido –le dijo Lavi, muy a su pesar. Kanda se detuvo, muy a su pesar también.

–Confiad en mí, conozco una ruta que os sacará de aquí sin ser descubiertos –les reveló Allen.

–Y además sólo te mueve tu instinto solidario, ¿no? –ironizó Kanda, girándose a encararle. Allen frunció el ceño, cualquiera hubiera dejado de sospechar de él al verle en su faceta amable; ese Exorcista era más duro de lo previsto.

–Por algún motivo, ese bebé es importante, sino no habría tantos Akumas en la zona. Haré todo cuanto pueda por interferir en los planes del Conde –dijo muy serio.

–¿Quién eres tú exactamente? –le preguntó Lavi, poniéndose profesional.

–Allen Walker. Lo único que quiero es frenar al Conde –lo decía con una absoluta determinación, que hasta Kanda tuvo que admitir que parecía sincero.

Durante unos tensos minutos nadie dijo nada. Kanda se quedó mirando fijamente a Allen, evaluándolo, y este le sostuvo la mirada. Lavi los miraba muy nervioso, sin atreverse por primera vez a romper el silencio.

–Cógela –le dijo finalmente Kanda a Lavi, tendiéndole a Lenalee, quien jugueteaba con sus manitas–. Si quieres acompañarme la llevarás tú.

Lavi la cogió son sumo cuidado.

–Está bien. Una pena señor Allen Walker, pero Yuu me ha elegido a mí –le restregó por la cara el pelirrojo, mientras que Allen le miraba con las dos cejas alzadas.

–El Moyashi nos guiará –sentenció Kanda, echando a andar.

Allen sonrió con superioridad ahora, mientras que a Lavi comenzaron a caerle gotas de sudor.

–Kanda, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momentito? –le preguntó el sucesor de Bookman, mientras se alejaba del albino con nerviosismo.

–No –contestó tajante.

–¿Te has fijado en ese ojo maldito? Me da mala espina, y su mano izquierda está deforme –se decía en un tono confidente que para nada lo era.

–Cuanto antes salga de aquí, antes llegaré a la Orden y antes me desharé del baboso insoportable... y del bebé –declaró Kanda, continuando su camino.

Lavi tragó saliva ruidosamente, sin haberse percatado de que lo de baboso insoportable iba para él. Allen echó a caminar tras Kanda; cuando llegó a la altura de Lavi le susurró de forma amenazante:

–No siempre estará el gatito para protegerte, y cuando ese momento llegue, te sugiero que te eches una ojeada... estarás cortado en dos.

A Lavi le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y volvió a tragar saliva. Miró a Lenalee quien le sonrió inocentemente.

–Eh Moyashi, aquí delante donde pueda verte –escuchó que llamaba Kanda.

–Va a ser un viaje muy largo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Lavi a Lenalee, quien colocó una de sus manitas en su mejilla como queriendo tranquilizarle.

* * *

¡Y recuerda!: por cada Review recibido, un pequeño Kanda recibe su dósis diaria de soba, ¿vas a privarle de su comida favorita? Mira que después está echo una furia todo el día u.ú...


	2. Noche 2: El pañal

Respuestas Review (y gracias por dejarlos):

**Sabbath DJ:** Yo también fangileo pensando en cómo se vería a Kanda con un bebé en brazos, así que no te preocupes xD, sólo que no te lo imagines femenino por favor, eso sería traumante u.u

**Panqquesiita:** ... no quiero sufrir tu agresión por favor, soy demasiado joven para morir ToT, me hizo gracia tu review n.n

**Leluto:** No estaba muy convencida por cómo me había quedado el Allen-Diego xD, pero me alegro que te haya gustado. Seguramente meta yaoi, no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad como para resistirme (inserte aquí cara pervertida) pero no me decido aun por qué parejas, así que iré improvisando sobre la marcha.

**Apple_Rin:** doble review, doble agradecimiento. No te preocupes, Lavi no es para nada tonto, sólo se lo hace. Además, el papel del Bookman será muy importante en el fic, ya verás. De momento todo es guasa y tal, pero ya vendrán los momentos serios.

**The Hawk Eye:** Kanda es Kanda, no podía ponerlo de otra forma xD. Recuerda que al principio del manga, Lavi era más o menos así, despreocupado y hablador, sin medir sus palabras, pero ya irá cambiando. Lo que está tramando Allen, bueno, ya lo irás descubriendo (en este capi hay un adelanto).

Disfruten~

* * *

**CORAZÓN ACORAZADO.**

* * *

**Noche 2: El pañal. **

Lloraba y lloraba. Era una máquina de llorar. Incluso preferiría al molesto de Lavi hablando sin parar antes que los berrinches de esa bolita de carne. No había duda de que tenía unos pulmones sanos, porque llevaba más de una hora y media llorando. Los tres hombres estaban desesperados porque no sabían qué más hacer para agradar a la pequeña y ruidosa criatura.

Por suerte se había mantenido callada el tiempo suficiente para que se alejasen de la posición de los Akuma. Kanda seguía sin fiarse del albino que tan amablemente se había ofrecido a guiarles, sabía que tramaba algo por lo que no le perdía de vista ni un segundo. Allen lideraba el paso con aire ausente, sintiendo los fieros ojos del Exorcista japonés en su nuca pero sin dejar que eso perturbase su serenidad. De vez en cuando se giraba a encararle, agravando la mirada de Kanda. Había un aura de malas vibraciones en el ambiente creado por ellos dos, pero Lavi estaba demasiado ocupado cargando con una llorosa Lenalee que le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza, tanto a él como a los otros tres.

–¡Haz que se calle! –exclamó Kanda de pronto, cuando ninguno de los tres lo soportaba más.

–¿Qué crees que llevo intentando todo este tiempo? –bufó Lavi, que tampoco estaba de muy buen humor.

–Atraerá a los Akuma como siga así –le dijo Allen.

–Es que se retuerce –se defendió Lavi mientras intentaba poner recta a Lenalee, que no paraba de moverse, llorar y patalear.

–¡Porque la coges mal! –exclamó Kanda, con la vena de la frente hinchada.

–¡La cabeza! –se alarmó Allen, al ver que la colocaba boca abajo.

–Déjala en el suelo –le ordenó Kanda, al ver la incompetencia del pelirrojo.

–Cógela, déjala, hazle, mi mi mi –replicó Lavi, también harto, mientras la dejaba sobre una pequeña roca rectangular que había cerca.

Se detuvieron en torno a la roca donde Lenalee seguía con su rabieta. Tenía los mofletes rojizos del esfuerzo por llorar tanto. Las manitas las llevaba cerradas en unos pequeños puños y las piernas encogidas hacia arriba, como todo bebé. Lavi se había dado cuenta de que el cabello oscuro, de reflejos verdosos, le había crecido en el tiempo que llevaban andando.

–Tiene la boca seca –se percató Allen, acercándose a examinarla.

–Eso significa que algo va mal –declaró Lavi, muy agudo, en medio de los otros dos.

–Necesita beber algo –le contestó Allen.

–¡Toma y yo! –exclamó Lavi, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

–Lleva uno de esos chismes de bebé –les dijo de pronto Kanda, mirando con desagrado el pañal–, tenemos que llegar a un pueblo antes de que haga _pum_.

–¿Pum? –se burló Allen, alzando una ceja. Kanda estuvo a punto de desenvainar a Mugen para hacerle otra cicatriz idéntica en el otro ojo al albino.

Lavi había puesto cara de asco.

–Los bebés son asquerosos –no pudo evitar comentar, con desagrado.

–Bueno, habrá que comprobar si ha hecho _pum_ –la última palabra la dijo Allen con un deje de burla que al japonés no se le pasó desapercibido.

–Tú, compruébalo –le ordenó Kanda a Lavi, quien puso una mueva de desagrado.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! –se escandalizó el pelirrojo, al que le habían salido una orejas de conejo imaginarias.

–¡Porque insististe en acompañarme, porque eres un estúpido y molesto conejo, y porque te rebanaré con Mugen si no lo haces! –habló muy rápido Kanda, con una mirada que daba mucho miedo y una cercanía que Lavi clasificó como _muy_ peligrosa.

–¿A-algo más? –se atrevió a decir.

–¡Que-lo-ha-gas! –recalcó cada sílaba el japonés.

Lavi le sonrió nervioso y se acercó de nuevo a Lenalee, que seguía llorando a pleno pulmón. Allen los había contemplado divertido.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo se dispuso a quitarle el pañal mientras Kanda se masajeaba las sienes para que se le fuera un poco el dolor de cabeza que tenía y Allen miraba alrededor para situarse. Lavi hizo gruñidos de desagrado mientras le quitaba el pañal, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse algo que no esperaba.

–Ah pero... ¿es una niña? –se sorprendió, atrayendo la atención de Allen.

–¿Qué esperabas que fuera, un mono? –ironizó Kanda, harto ya de su estupidez.

–Creía que era un chico –hinchó de nuevo sus mofletes, mirándole con reproche.

–Tsk.

–¿Tiene nombre? –preguntó Allen, que había vuelto a acercarse.

–Lenalee –respondió sin más Kanda.

–Bueno, bueno, cuidado que voy –advirtió Lavi, que ya le había quitado el pañal del todo y lo había cerrado en forma de bolsa.

Comenzó a hacer el tonto como que se tambaleaba y daba vueltas balanceando el pañal.

–¡Eh! –rugió Kanda.

–¡Deja ya de menear eso! –rugió también Allen.

–¡Oh, oh...me resbalo! –exclamó intencionadamente Lavi, quien acabó lanzando el pañal a Kanda a propósito.

El pañal se abrió en el aire y estuvo a punto de caerle a Kanda en el brazo, pero éste lo cortó con Mugen antes de que eso ocurriese. A Lavi le cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

–Bien hecho genio, ahora no tenemos pañal. Estaba limpio, por cierto –le dijo, mientras cogía de nuevo a Lenalee.

La vena de la frente de Kanda se hinchó tanto que culminó el límite de su paciencia, por lo que le arreó un golpe a Lavi en la cabeza, que al parecer, la cara que puso hizo reír a Lenalee. Pero cuando Lavi volvió a la normalidad, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

–Vuelve a hacerlo, le gusta –le dijo Allen a Kanda.

Kanda repitió el golpe y Lenalee volvió a reírse.

–A mí también me gusta –sonrió de forma espeluznante el samurai.

–Anda, cógelo tú ahora –le pidió un aturdido Lavi a Allen, quien le pegó de la misma forma que Kanda.

Lenalee volvió a reírse.

–¡Bueno, ya está bien! –se quejó Lavi. Lenalee movió una de sus manitas para pegarle también; él la miró enfurruñado y le cogió la mano para pararla–. Sois una mala influencia para la niña.

–Déjame a mí ahora –le pidió Allen, colocando a Lenalee sobre la roca de nuevo–. ¿Dónde está el bebé?... ¡Aquí está! –quizás fue la cercanía de la cicatriz del ojo o tal vez fuese la mano deforme, pero al segundo _cucu_, Lenalee comenzó a llorar con más fuerza aun.

–¡La estás asustando, Moyashi! –exclamó Kanda, mientras le daba un empujón.

–¡Al menos he intentado calmarla, Bakanda! –le respondió en el mismo tono.

En ese momento, el estómago de Lenalee rugió y Lavi parpadeó.

–Claro, tiene hambre.

–¿Leche? –se preguntó Kanda en voz alta.

–¡Oh sí, me encantaría! –bromeó Lavi.

–¡Para ti no idiota, para el bebé! –exclamó Allen, acercándose peligrosamente al otro.

–Resulta que un servidor no tiene recursos lácteos –respondió Lavi, sin dejarse intimidar.

–¡BASTA YA! –rugió Kanda de tal forma, que hasta Lenalee dejó de llorar. Los tres se giraron a mirarle.

El samurai también tenía hambre, estaba cansado por el viaje y le dolía la cabeza de escuchar a Lenalee llorar, a Lavi decir tonterías y la simple presencia de Allen le molestaba. Quería llegar de una vez a la Orden y poder comer el delicioso soba de Jerry, darse un buen baño y meditar para relajarse, pero aun quedaban unas tres semanas para poder realizar todo eso, tres semanas que debía compartir con ese trío molesto, así que si querían llegar vivos a Inglaterra más les valía no tentar a su paciencia.

–¿Cuánto queda para el próximo pueblo, Allen? –le preguntó Lavi, de forma confidencial para que Kanda no se molestase.

–Hemos cogido la ruta del norte, así que hasta mañana a mediodía nada.

–Lavi, quédate con Lenalee aquí. Moyashi, vas a acompañarme a buscar comida.

–¿Vas a perderte si no voy, Kanda? –se burló Allen.

–No, pero me fío más de él que de ti –le reveló–. Andando.

–Mandón –murmuró por lo bajo el albino.

Buscaron comida por los alrededores. Encontraron frutos silvestres que, aunque no parecían llenar mucho, era mejor que nada. A Kanda le cayó una gota de sudor al ver la exagerada proporción de frutos que había cogido Allen.

–Tengo mucho apetito –le dijo sin más, a lo que Kanda no hizo ningún comentario.

De pronto, el ojo de Allen se activó alarmado ante la presencia de Akumas. Corrieron en busca de Lavi y Lenalee.

–¡¿No dijiste que por aquí no habrían Akumas?! –le recriminó molesto Kanda.

–¡También dije que el llanto de Lenalee podría atraerlos! –contestó, apresurándose por llegar.

–¡No culpes al bebé de tu incompetencia! –exclamó Kanda, molesto y molestándolo.

Al llegar a la roca donde Lavi los esperaban, le encontraron golpeando a un Akuma con su martillo mientras sostenía a Lenalee con el otro brazo. Allen activó su brazo y Kanda sacó a Mugen. No tardaron mucho en deshacerse de los Akuma.

–Será mejor que sigamos, en cualquier momento pueden encontrarnos –opinó Allen.

Hicieron una improvisada bolsa con las grandes hojas de los árboles de alrededor para guardar la fruta dentro. Lavi les dijo que se agarrasen a su martillo, ya que así irían más rápido. En una hora llegaron a la otra punta del bosque.

–Podrías haberlo hecho antes, idiota –le dijo Kanda, cuando bajaron.

Lavi se rió nervioso pero le salvó de la mirada malhumorada de Kanda la voz de Allen haciéndole un avioncito con la fruta a Lenalee, quien le miraba expectante porque la fruta llegase a su boca.

–Mírale, ¿no es tierno? –le dijo Lavi, a lo que Kanda le ignoró y fue a por leña en silencio. Ése parecía un buen sitio para acampar–. Parece que no se te dan mal los críos –le dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose junto a ellos.

–Mejor que a Kanda seguro –bromeó Allen, mientras le daba otra mora a la pequeña.

–Sí, creo que sí –sonrió Lavi, a la vez que cogía un puñado para él.

–¿Y a dónde ha ido?

–A por leña supongo –se encogió de hombros Lavi.

–No le gusto nada, eh –sonrió de una forma extraña el albino.

–A ella parece que sí –comentó Lavi, refiriéndose a la pequeña que le miraba sonriente.

Allen le dio otra mora sin decir nada más.

Para cuando Kanda volvió con un buen puñado de leña, el sol casi se había puesto. Hicieron una hoguera –les llevó su tiempo hacerla–, y se sentaron en torno a ella.

–¿De dónde eres, Allen? –le preguntó Lavi, tras la cena.

El muchacho, que tenía la vista perdida en el fuego, desvió su mirada hacia el único ojo visible del pelirrojo.

–Soy inglés –le contestó con simpleza.

–¿Y la Inocencia, cómo la conseguiste? –Lavi preguntaba con un tono que no incomodaba para nada, por eso Allen no supo como evadir sus preguntas.

–Nací con ella.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió el Bookman.

–Tsk. Seguramente la conseguiste de muy pequeño y no lo recuerdas –le corrigió Kanda–, nunca se ha dado el caso de que alguien nazca con Inocencia.

Allen frunció el ceño molesto.

–¿Vas camino a la Orden, Allen? –siguió Lavi con su interrogatorio.

–¿Eh?

–Dijiste que querías acabar con el Conde, el camino más rápido es uniéndote a la Orden –le explicó, mientras se acomodaba en el suelo.

Lenalee estaba sentada entre Allen y Lavi, jugando con unas piedras y unas hojas. Kanda estaba algo más apartado, pero en frente de la pequeña para no perderla de vista.

–No había pensado en ello, la verdad –desvió la mirada al fuego.

–Tsk, inútil –murmuró Kanda.

Allen iba a replicarle cuando Lavi comenzó a exclamar:

–¡Allen, Allen, Ah! –señalaba a la pequeña, que le miraba divertida.

–¿Qué?... ¡Ah! –Allen se levantó y cogió a Lenalee por debajo de los brazos, alejándolo de sí mismo–, ¿qué hago Lavi?

–¡No sé, no sé!

–¡Idiotas, alejadla un poco de aquí! –les ordenó Kanda con repulsión.

Allen y Lavi corretearon sin saber qué hacer, esparciendo la orina por todos lados. Finalmente la llevaron hacia unos matorrales, pero para entonces ya había acabado.

–Ya decía yo que era raro que aguantase tanto... –comentó Lavi, con un goterón en la cabeza–, si alguien no se hubiese cargado el pañal... –miró intencionadamente a Kanda.

–Tsk –se limitó a chistar.

–Bueno, al menos se ha quedado a gusto –dijo Allen, con un suspiro, mientras Lenalee les miraba sin comprender.

La pequeña bostezó y se acomodó en el pecho de Allen dispuesta a dormirse ahí mismo.

–Te ha confundido con una cama –rió Lavi.

–¿Qué hago? –preguntó de nuevo sin saber el albino.

Kanda se había levantado y acercado a ellos. Cogió a Lenalee de los brazos de Allen sin decir nada y se la llevó de vuelta a su posición frente al fuego. Se tumbó, abrazándola de forma protectora. Allen y Lavi se miraron sorprendidos y también regresaron. Allen se tumbó de lado mirando hacia el fuego y Lavi bostezó sonoramente, acercándose a Kanda, ya que había encontrado una roca, no demasiado alta, para usar de almohada.

–Anda, dale un besito de buenas noches a tu amigo Lavi.

–Shh, está dormida –le contestó Kanda.

–Te lo estaba diciendo a ti –puso morros nuevamente, recibiendo una mala mirada del japonés.

Lavi se tumbó junto a la roca rascándose la barriga por debajo de la ropa.

–Vale, buenas noches –dijo entre bostezos.

Se tumbó primero boca arriba espatarrado, luego se giró de lado opuesto a Kanda, dándole la espalda, después boca abajo bostezando de nuevo mientras la paciencia de Kanda iba disminuyendo considerablemente. Volvió a cambiar de postura, colocándose mirando al japonés y al bebé, con una pierna flexionada haciendo de soporte de la otra a la vez que hacía un ruido extraño con la boca y volvía a girarse para darle la espalda de nuevo. Volvió a bostezar para acabar boca arriba como al principio, cuando Kanda no lo soportó más.

–¡¿QUIERES PARAR DE UNA VEZ?!

Su grito hizo que tanto Lenalee como Lavi diesen un respingo, pero la pequeña no llegó a despertarse.

–Sólo estaba acomodándome... –murmuró Lavi, que finalmente adoptó una postura fetal, con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada.

Kanda miró a Allen que parecía haberse quedado dormido ya que su expresión facial estaba muy relajada y su respiración era lenta. Si habían Akumas cerca su ojo les alertaría y si éste intentaba algo, al menor ruido él se despertaría, así que decidió que podía dormirse tranquilo.

Un rato después, cuando lo consideró oportuno, Allen abrió los ojos de pronto, iluminados de una forma siniestra. Se levantó sin hacer ningún ruido y se acercó a Kanda tras comprobar que ambos estaban dormidos. Intentó coger a la pequeña, pero un ronquido de Lavi le alarmó. Le miró mal y volvió a intentarlo, aunque esta vez, Kanda, en un acto involuntario, la abrazó más posesivamente. Allen desistió. Escuchó el ruido de unos matorrales cercanos moverse, pero no hacía viento, así que sólo podía significar una cosa.

Se acercó con sigilo al borde de la pequeña colina que los guarecía y activó su brazo, para luego abalanzarse de un salto contra quien estaba tras el matorral. Detuvo su ataque en el aire cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

–¡Tú!

–¡Ah, va a matarme! –exclamó el muchacho rubio que estaba bajo él.

–¡Estoy trabajando! –rugió, de mala forma.

–¿Muy frustrado, Allen? ¿Rastrear a bebés desvalidos te resulta duro? –le preguntó su gemelo, con burla.

–¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –les preguntó en el mismo tono desagradable.

–Lero nos lo dijo –le contestó el moreno del pelo corto–, el Conde se harta de esperar.

–Sí, sí, ha dicho que... o vuelves con el bebé, ¡o no vuelvas, jamás! –exclamó de forma un tanto alocada el de la melena larga y rubia, a la vez que se reía.

–El Conde no ha dicho eso –le miró alzando las cejas en un gesto despectivo– pero yo tengo otro mensaje para el Conde –les dijo muy serio ahora–, dile que además del bebé, les llevaré un Exorcista y un Bookman.

–¿Un Bookman? –se sorprendió Devito, que miró a su gemelo incrédulo.

–Los Bookman son difíciles de encontrar –negó con la cabeza Jasdero.

Allen se acercó hasta el borde de la colina, para dejarles la visión de los otros que dormían apaciblemente.

–Pues este además de ser idiota viaja solo –les informó–, les conduzco hasta Inglaterra, una vez allí me rebelarán la posición de la Orden, entonces podremos atacarla y hacernos con toda la Inocencia que tienen.

–Si el bebé es el Corazón no hará falta –se burló Jasdero.

–Pero si no lo es, habremos dado un paso importante –le miró fieramente–. No os acerquéis más o me descubriréis, ¿queda claro? El Exorcista es bastante desconfiado, si quiero que me rebele la posición de la Orden tengo que ganármelo.

–Está bien –accedió Jasdero–, le daremos tu mensaje.

–Mmm, un Bookman, me muero de ganas por jugar con él –dijo felizmente Devito, mientras los gemelos se marchaban.

Allen esperó a que desapareciesen para regresar con el grupo y retomar el lugar donde había fingido estar dormido. Miró a sus nuevos compañeros y al bebé con una mirada fría, para finalmente quedarse dormido.


End file.
